1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk recording apparatus, and more particularly to a recording control method for an optical disk recording apparatus capable of quickly dealing with a change in the recording system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The optical disk recording apparatus is an apparatus for recording information on an optical disk using a laser beam. Examples of the optical disk recording apparatus that are currently marketed include rewritable ones such as DVD-RAM, DVD-RW and CD-RW, as well as recordable ones such as DVD-R and CD-R. Examples of the disk recording system include a CAV (Constant Angular Velocity) system that controls the disk rotation speed to be constant, a CLV (Constant Linear Velocity) system that controls the recording linear velocity to be constant, and a PCAV (Partial Constant Angular Velocity) that uses both the CAV system and the CLV system together.
The CAV system is not necessary to change the disk rotation speed when seeking and capable of providing high-speed access. However, because the linear velocity becomes higher as it approaches the outer circumference of the disk, there is a disadvantage that the lower power is insufficient and the recording quality degrades. The CLV system controls the disk rotation so that the linear velocity is kept constant, which makes it possible to realize the maximum recording capacity without any waste occurring in the recording area. Meanwhile, the rotation speed substantially increases when recording on the inner circumference of the disk, so that the apparatus vibrates and the recording quality degrades. In the worst case, the disk could be damaged due to centrifugal force. The PCAV system is a system that employs the CAV system (i.e., CAV mode of operation) as long as the linear velocity does not exceed the maximum linear velocity from the inner circumference of the optical disk toward the outer circumference thereof, and that switches from the CAV mode to the CLV system (i.e., CLV mode of operation) when the linear velocity exceeds the maximum linear velocity at the outer circumference of the optical disk in order to realize high-speed access and large recording capacity.
In Japanese Patent Publication Laid-Open No. 2003-141732 there is described a control method in a PCAV system to monitor the recording state in real time and switch the rotation system at a time when the recording state deteriorates, from the CAV mode to the CLV mode regardless of the laser capability.